


The Missing

by karmacsebastian



Category: Angel: the Series, Moonlight (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmacsebastian/pseuds/karmacsebastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel and Mick own a firm that does investigations in part of the Central US and all of the Eastern time zones of young adults missing and murdered mostly by evil vampires. It's better than the description sounds</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Notes:

I do not own Angel or Moonlight

In this story i'm moving them across country from California to Westover Pennsylvania (right

now I just picked a place from any one of the counties in Pennsylvania, so town may change name.).

Angel and Mick own a Business called A & M investigations and they are the best investigators of

mysterious killings in the country (just because I feel like it).

 

Chapter 1

 

Tennessee Part1

 

“You must be detectives Mick St. John and Cordelia Chase?” Carl Dean say. “Yes” both Cordelia and

Mick say as they shake hands. “Lieutenant Carl S Dean” He says “Crime scenes over here” he tells

as they walk over to a mausoleum. “How long do you think she has been here?” Cordelia asks. “A few

 days to maybe even weeks, she was found by a worker at the cemetery earlier this week” Lieutenant

Dean answers.

“Any Identity?”

“No we looked all around couldn't find any, we're hoping that someone might come forward with

some information on who she is since we put the information in the local newspaper.” Lieutenant Dean

tells them. Upon reaching the body Lieutenant Dean tells them he was going to talk to Officer

Stillwater and he'd be right back. Mick and Cordelia who are looking at the body wave him off as a

sign of OK. “I only see two bite marks” Mick says “so it looks as if it was a-” “Wait turn her head

over” Cordelia cuts in “it looks as if there is more bite marks on the other side.”

After turning her head sure enough there were two more bite marks. “So this could have been done by

one or two vampires, but why here and who is she?” Mick continues. “Whose that?” Cordelia asks as

she looks up and sees a tall dark figure peeking in the window at the far end of the mausoleum. “I don't

know, i'll go see you stay here and see if you can find any identity.” Mick answers. “OK” Cordelia says

and as soon as Mick leaves Dean comes in with the Officer and asks who the guy peeking in the far

window was. “I don't Mick went to investigate he should be back soon” Cordelia answers as she looks

up at them. “OK, this is Officer Stillwater, the head of the Police station, he was called when the body

was first found and has been on the case since.”

Officer Stillwater and Cordelia shake hands. Meanwhile Mick has reached the other side of the

mausoleum. “Hey” Mick says. The guy jumps back and falls on the ground in fright. “Don't worry I

won't do anything to you, I just need to know who you are and why your here” Mick says. “Uh um” the

guy chokes out as he slowly gets up. “Uh....... My names David Kempf, and I think that's my sister, she

went missing in February” David answered.

“What happened?” Mick asked

“Well........she was dating this guy, who seemed a bit off.” David takes a deep breath “I didn't like him

because he was trying to make passes at my thirteen year old daughter and even I noticed it, so I told

my sister to go unless she got rid of her boyfriend.” Dave continued.

“What about your parents and what did the guy look like?” Mick asked

“Our parents died in a car accident when she was thirteen and I was thirty seven and now she's

seventeen, but I think it's the same guy who killed our parents his hair is peroxide blonde and short, but

the odd thing was that the night we had the big fight I reminded her that when she came to live with my

family and I that she said she saw the same colored hair on the guy she was dating now, when our

parents died only it had been longer. She, of course, argued back and said it was a different guy that she

was dating. Oh and I never noticed, he was always in his car when he got her never got out, and the car

had non tinted windows.”

“Ok thank you” Mick says.

“Oh and she kept her ID in a waistband under her clothes, so if you look there you might be able to find

it” Dave tells Mick before disappearing off into the cemetery somewhere. Mick stands there for a few

more seconds before heading back to the entrance to the mausoleum. “try looking in a band under her

clothes” Mick says as he reaches them. “Ok” Cordelia says and sure enough there was an ID. Officer

Stillwater takes the ID from Cordelia and after introducing himself to Mick pulls out a flashlight.

 

*****

_Florida_

_Identification Card_

_Number: fifteen zero ten ten twenty-three Dups: Zero_

_Heather Marie Lewis-Kempf_

_two-thirteen Nova Lane_

_Naples, FL thirty-four one zero one_

_Issued: two/eight/two-thousand six DOB:_

_Expires: two/thirteen/two-thousand nine Five/twelve/nineteen-ninety_

_Under twenty-one until five/twelve/twenty-eleven_

_Sex: F_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Height: six” ten”_

_*******_

After reading the information officer Stillwater asks Mick how he knew where to find the information.

“ That guy you saw peeking in the windows earlier told me He's her brother, and he told me she's been

missing since February along with her boyfriend” Mick answered.

“But why's she lying here dead now? And why in Tennessee?” Officer Stillwater wonders aloud. Mick

looks at Cordelia before answering “I don't know if you want an answer to your question, but her

brother mentioned they had a big fight about her boyfriend and she left with him” Mick says.

“Ok, so they run away to Tennessee, you know what I'm going to see if I can get a hold of the other two

family members and see if I can get more information” Officer Stillwater says “I'll have the coroner pick

the body up about noonish tomorrow, but specify that they do nothing to the body just yet bye”

Soon after Stillwater leaves Cordelia and Mick head back to their hotel with Dean following them.

 

Back at hotel

 

“OK we have some facts now: One she was from Georgia, two she was seventeen, three she ran away

with a guy who has peroxide blonde hair” Cordelia says then Mick cuts in “but we don't know who did

it and why, where and how she was killed, and or whether she was dumped there”

“Yeah well we think she may have been dead for over a few weeks, we interviewed the groundskeeper

and he lives in this town and he thinks he saw her with a guy with peroxide blonde hair with that same

girl at the end of February and at the middle of the next month he saw the same guy with a different girl

a little older than the previous one going into a bar” Dean says.

“so thats odd he sees that same guy with a different girl the very next month. Could he have been using

her for his own good and killed her then?” Mick asks. “But why would he dump the body now eight

months later? Is there any articles about building being raided by police officers in recent articles?”

Cordelia asks. “No, but we could ask officer Stillwater tomorrow when we see him” Dean says “I'll see

you two tomorrow”

“Bye” both Cordelia and Mick say

As soon as Lieutenant dean leaves Mick tells Cordelia he was going to visit his friend Josef Kostan and

should be back by eleven thirty. “Ok” Cordelia says. An hour later at nine after eating a small dinner

Cordelia leaves a small light on for Mick before going into her bedroom and going to bed.

At seven am Cordelia wakes up and finds a note on the kitchen table from Mick telling her that he was

having breakfast with Josef and would be back by eight-thirty. Cordelia throws it away then after

taking a shower turns the news onto a broadcast about their case. “Hi i'm Barbra Popson and i'm here

with an officer who wishes his identity remain unknown.” Barbra says then hands it to the officer. “The

person found earlier this week has been identified. Her name will not be released until a later date after

we figure out when, where and why she was killed”

“Until then, this is Barbra Popson back to you Bill”

Cordelia immediately changes the station to HGTV and her cell rings. “Hello Cordelia” she says into

the phone. On the other end it's Angel asking about the investigation. “Oh it's going well, we know her

name, who she lived with, where she previously lived and what color of hair the possible suspect had.

All we don't know is how, why and where she died.” Cordelia answers. On the other end Angel says

OK and that he'd call later. As soon as Cordelia hangs up Mick walks in and asks who she just hung up

with.

“Angel” Cordelia answers.

“Oh, Ok they need us down at the coroners” Mick says. “Oh ok, come on let's go” Cordelia says as she

grabs her cell and they walk out the door. In the car Mick tells Cordelia that Officer Stillwater had the

coroner pick the body up around six thirty am this morning and that Stillwater wanted them down there

around at least eight at the latest so we can be there and help with the corner. “Um OK, is Lieutenant

Dean going to be there too?” Cordelia asks. “He's already there, he was at the cemetery to show them

where to pick the body up, he's the one who called me for Stillwater.” Mick answers. When they get

there both Stillwater and Dean were standing outside waiting for them. “Come on room three” Stillwater

says as Mick and Cordelia get out of the car. “and I called the Kempf residence and got the story from

the other two.” Stillwater says. “Did they give the same info I got yesterday?” Mick asks. “Pretty

much, except they are saying the fight lasted three days and they have it all recorded, they are sending

it overnight so it should be here sometime today, i'll give it you guys so you could watch it” Stillwater

answers. “Ok” Mick says. When they get to the room the corner introduces herself as Sienna Burks

before taking the sheet covering Heather. “It looks like she was tied up” Cordelia mentions as she is

looking at the body “I wonder if the groundskeeper ever saw them coming out from where he saw them

go in?” Cordelia asks. Mick looks at Stillwater “o you know where the groundskeeper lives?” he asks.

“Yeah, I think we have some questions that need answered” Stillwater answers. “Come on let's go see if

he's home now, we'll be back “Mick tells everyone. After Mick and Stillwater leave Dean has the

coroner turn the body over. On her back were deep red welt marks. “Looks like this relationship went

from good to bad, or she was just his slave” Cordelia thinks aloud. “Yeah but why would he want to

kill her?” then Cordelia cuts in “Wouldn't they at least keep her alive to do their serving for them?”

Meanwhile twenty-five minutes later Mick and Stillwater have arrived at the groundskeepers. “Hello”

Mr. Peyton says when he answers the door. “Hey Mr. Peyton, it's me Stillwater and this is Mick he's

investigating the murdered girl you found” Mick shake Mr. Peyton's hand “and we have a few

questions for you”

“OK, come in” Mr. Peyton says and moves out the way so they could come in. “Family rooms right

there, do you guys want any tea or coffee?” Mr. Peyton asks as he points to the family room. “Yeah

we'll both take tea” Stillwater answers as they go sit in the family room. “Where were you when you

saw the girl and the guy?” Mick asks. “I was in the nearby city of LaVergne with a friend and I saw

them go into what looked like an abandoned warehouse on fifth street while going into a supermarket

that specializes in rare foods” Mr. Peyton answers as he carries a tray of hot tea into the living room

and set it in front of them. “Did you see them come back out?” Mick asks as he takes a sip of tea. “I

was in the store for twenty minutes tops so I figured after I came out and didn't see them they were in

there for less than twenty seconds.” Mr. Peyton answers. “Did you notice anything odd” Stillwater

asks. “No just regular boyfriend girlfriend kind of stuff, him with his hand over her shoulder, laughing

that kind of stuff, but no kissing”

“and the other time you saw the same guy?” Dean asks

“Yeah this time another friend and I were spending the day in LaVergne, because he lived there and he

wanted to spend time with me, but we were going into a Harley Davidson Shop on the other side of

town and the girl I saw him with this short brown haired girl and looked to be about twenty-two, I

figured maybe he broke up with the other after seeing him” Mr. Peyton answers. “So you didn't think

that anything else could have happened?” Mick asks. “No, I didn't, considering that I don't watch too

much TV, don't have cable as you can see” he points to his TV with two antennas sticking up “I just

don't think people would do bad things to each other......... And when I was little I grew up in sort of a

closed community where nothing bad really happened” he continues. “Thank you for letting us in your

house and answering a few questions” Mick says as he gets up and shakes Mr. Peyton's hand followed

by Stillwater. “Oh if you remember anything else feel free to call me” Mick says as he hands Mr.

Peyton his business card. “OK” Mr. Peyton says as he gets up and watches them leave through his front

door. “That went well” Mick says as they leave the driveway “Now i'm beginning to wonder if she was

dead before Mr. Peyton saw the guy with another girl and he kept her body in like a freezer or

something for the past months till he didn't need her or if she just recently died”

“Yeah I agree”

When they get back to the corner Cordelia and Dean are waiting outside for them. “Did you get any

more information?” Cordelia asks. “Yeah we did” Mick answers.

“Ok, Dean and I decided we should go check out the place where she was found one more time”

Cordelia says. “Ok L-” Mick says then Stillwater cuts in “You guys can go do that if you want, but my

shift is almost over, so i'm going to go clock out and see if the videos arrived and i'll bring it over to

your hotel later”

“Ok” Mick says and after Stillwater leaves Mick tells Dean that he could ride with them and they'd

drop him off back here when they were done. “OK” Dean says and gets in the back seat. “Why are we

going back to the cemetery?” Mick asks as they leave the parking lot. “Because we want to make sure

she wasn't killed there” Cordelia answers then continues on. “and when you and Stillwater left the

corner turned the body over were deep red welt as if she was hit with a belt or whip before she died.”

“Ok so theres another thing to add to this murder mystery” Mick says quietly to himself. “Do you think

the brother might have had anything to do with it?” Cordelia asks a few seconds later. “Poss”Mick is

about to say when Dean cuts in. “Na when Stillwater said he had called the Kempf they told him that

Dave left just this week Tuesday and has a friend that lives in this town and he was just searching for

her, so he could apologize. He just felt and looked so guilty and helpless after the fight”

“Ok, so brother has big fight with sister and feels guilty after she runs away. He eventually decides to

go looking for her months later and the closest friend he has lives in Tennessee. Did Stillwater say if

they told him where this friend lived?” Mick asked. “Stillwater told me they just said somewhere in

Rutherford County, thought exactly where they don't know.” Dean answers. “Well if I couldn't find a

missing family member, I'd look anywhere even if it's a possibility that they might be dead” Cordelia

chimes in hen Mick cuts in “So he goes to a cemetery after reading in the newspaper about a body

found in a mausoleum, thinking it's a possibility that that she might be dead and his hunch turns out to

be right” Mick says then continues on. “So we'll have to call Angel when we get back to the room”

When they arrive at the cemetery and get to the mausoleum Mick asks Dean if there were footprints

there before he and Stillwater arrived. “No there wasn't any footprints at all” Dean answers. “Ok, so the

killer steps down to the last step, puts the body down and leaves” Cordelia says then notices a door on

the other side on the right side of the window and heads to it followed by Mick and Dean. Cordelia

blows all the dust off the plaque when she reaches it and reads:

 

In Memory of Howard Enron

who risked his life to save six children

at the Gregory Mill Dam Park after a

severe rainstorm.

1970-1990

R.I.P

 

After reading the plaque Cordelia opens the door. “Hey do any one of you guys have a flashlight on

hand?” Cordelia asks. “Yup” Dean answers and pulls one out of his holster and hands it to Cordelia

who turns it on and heads down the steps followed by Dean and Mick. “Do you think the killer knew

this person?” Cordelia asks. “If it's a vampire, it's a possibility” Mick answers. When they reach the

bottom Cordelia shines the flashlight around the whole room. “Does any one have matches?” Mick

asks after Cordelia shines the flashlight around the room. Dean pulls a box out of his pocket and hands

it to Mick who lights all the torches in less than one minute. “Is that a” Cordelia then Dean finishes off

with diary as they look around the room. Mick goes and picks up the diary and blows off the dust.

**Dianne Marie Enron 1973** the front cover reads, the title embossed in gold. Mick throws the diary to

Cordelia and motions for Dean to come help him open the tomb. “'There's bit marks on her neck” Mick

mentions once the lid is on the floor. “Yeah bu-” dean is about to say when Cordelia cuts in. “Why

wasn't the diary in the crypt with her? Were they reading it at the end of the ceremony after they put the

lid on? Or did someone completely forget they had the diary until after the lid was on?”

“Both are a possibility.” Mick Answers.

“Wait a second, what if she was killed in the same manner our victim was and they were trying to

figure out how she was killed, so read the last thing that could possibly have answers, unless” Cordelia

is about to say when she opens the book and finds an I.D card.

 

North Dakota

Name: Dianne M Enron

 

D.O.B: Five-Three-Nineteen Eighty Three

 

Date Issued: Ten-twelve-two-thousand

 

Under twenty one till:five-three-two-thousand and four

 

Card Expires:three-twenty-one-two-thousand five

 

As Cordelia is reading the card she notices a piece of paper sticking out of one of the pages, and pulls it

out. “Wow look I found a news article” Cordelia says. Mick looks up from the girl and walks over to

where Cordelia is and they both sit down on the steps and begin reading the article.

 

**Grandmother Speaks out on Belcourt, ND Missing Teen**

 

_Belcourt ND (WGTE10) “They believe she may be dead in another state” Corrine Philps said._

_Thats what Corrine Philps said the police told her, after searching for sixteen year old Dianne Enron_

_for the past three months. A startling conversation she's still trying to fathom. “I don't ever remember_

_thinking that my grandchild would be kidnapped. I...” Corrine said. Corrine says the last time she saw_

_her granddaughter was when she sent her to put mail in the public mailbox and she never came back._

_She even called Dianne's friends later that night she added later. She told us that she became the_

_primary guardian of Dianne after both parents died in a car accident when she was twelve, and that_

_everyone loved Dianne she was the light of the town after she moved here. If anyone has any_

_information on Dianne Enron pleas call the Belcourt Police Department._

_************_

_Note:_

Cliffy kind of. As stated above I decided to move them from California (Considering that

both Angel and Moonlight are both in Los Angeles CA) to Pennsylvania. All places in this

chapter are real places in the state mentioned. Oh and Cordelia shares a house with Winifred

(Fred) Burkle and Beth Turner and Mick and Angel share a two bedroom apartment. Vampires 

can be out in the daylight without bursting into flames and haven't figured it out yet but will

post when I do.

 


	2. Tennessee part Two

Notes:

A/N: Title may change if I ever think of one. I'm am changing the name from A & M Investigations I

am changing the name O'Malley & St. John. According to _IMDB “_ _There is no real knowledge of his_

_last name - 'OConnor' is fan-fiction based on Angel's choice of his son's name”_ in the latter it says

“a _c_ _cording to Buffy: The Watcher's Guide: Volume One, Angel's name before he was sired was Liam_

_O'Malley”._ I picked the latter and changed the name of the company. Also not mentioned in chapter

one is that Gunn and Wesley own their own house together and Doyle owns his own apartment.

Virginia Bryce is the secretary of O'Malley and St. John.

Important Note: In the last chapter we left off where they were reading an article about another missing

person years earlier. This chapter start off later that night an they are back at the hotel (they took the

diary, and article with them to copy the information).

Chapter 2

knock knock, Mick hears as he is watching TV in the family room. He gets up and opens the door a few

seconds later. “Her's the tape, maybe you could get it less choppier because I thought I saw a figure in

the window in the background” Officer Stillwater tells him. “OK, thanks” Mick says and is about ready

to shut the door when he remembers the diary and newspaper article. “Oh could you copy something

for me?” Mick asks. “Sure” Stillwater answers as he steps in the room and Mick closes the door. “I'll be

right back” Mick says as he walks into his room and grabs the diary and article. He comes back a few

seconds later and Stillwater asks where the stuff came from. “Cordelia, Dean and I went down into the

inner chamber at the Mausoleum and found the diary sitting one one of the caskets, you should read the

newspaper article and diary they have some information in them” Mick answers. “OK, will do and i'll

get these copied tomorrow and have them back asap” Officer Stillwater says as he walks out the door.

As soon as Officer Stillwater leaves Mick puts the video in and begins watching it. About ten minutes

into it Mick shuts the TV off and after taking a shower goes to bed. At five am Mick is woken by

Special Agent Dean. After getting dressed Mick answers the door. “Morning, sorry for waking you, but

I just got back from the morgue with a few items and some news” Dean says. Mick let's Dean in and

asks about the body. “ Well the family wants more autopsies done, but it can't be done here in this

morgue as they don't have enough technology to do it here being a small town and all, so what do you

want to do with the body?” Dean asks. “Don't have them do anything with body, i'm going to get it sent

to my facility” Mick answers. “OK, and they found these in her jeans earlier this morning” Dean says

as he hands the items to Mick who opens the letter.

“ _If your'e reading this then I'm probably already dead. I want to go back home to my brother David, to_

_apologize and continue living with him and his family. He's probably looking for me right now to_

_apologize, I would accept it in a minute and he would mines. In the end he was right the man who goes_

_by Steve, though my suspicions are that it isn't his real name, was a bad man and he does things to me_

_that I don't want done or like. I wish I hadn't left home, I wish I had listened to my brother David_

_because he is older and wiser and knows more than I do._

_P.S_

_He's been torturing me for the past three months, and with this letter I have left this ring that I_

_inherited after my parents died. I t has some inscribing on it that I do not understand. It's just symbols,_

_what do they mean? If anybody finds my body and these fall out please continue to try and figure out_

_what the inscribing means please. Oh and in the next town over is where my parents are buried and_

_were killed, I wonder if he knows that or not._

_Sincerely,_

_Marie Lewis-Kempf_

 

After reading the letter Mick looks at the ring for a few minutes before saying anything. “I think I

know somebody who might b able to decipher what these signs mean, and did you read the letter” Mick

says. “OK and no why?” Dean asks. “Because in the post scripting it says this is where her parents

died and are buried , then she wonders if he knew that?” Mick answers. “I'm beginning to wonder how

her parents died” Dean says then adds “Whether it was an accident or they were murdered, I mean.”

“Yeah, hold on” Mick says then goes and grabs his laptop from his bedroom and both sit down at the

kitchen table when he comes back. After looking through a few links they finally come across the one

they were looking for. In it it had the same description of the person who killed Marie's parents that

took her, platinum blonde hair ( I changed it from what was in the first chapter after watching _Soul_

_Purpose_ in season five of Angel. ). It also stated that there was a witness who happened to be driving

by the scene and had called the authorities. “Is that part of the case” Dean asks as soon as he notices an

link with the headline _Lewis-Kempf Case probed._ “Looks like it” Mick answers as he clicks on the

link. As they are reading that Cordelia comes in.

“Morning guys”

“Morning” both Mick and Dean say then Mick asks how shes feeling “ Much better, but since I went to

bed early I cant stay asleep” Cordelia answers. “Good, come here Dean and I found two articles on the

Lewis-Kempf family” Mick says. “OK” Cordelia says as she pulls a chair next to Mick. After reading

both articles Cordelia commented that the guy who killed Marie fit the description of the guy who

killed her parents and the guy who was helping with the investigation on who murdered her parents,

which is still unresolved, oddly fit the description of Angel then asks about the ring mentioned at the

end of the second article. “We think this may be the ring mentioned” Mick answers as he hands the

ring to her. “Do you think?” Cordelia starts to ask before Mick cuts in “It's possible, but until we ask

Angel about his unsolved mystery and see if Wesley knows what those symbols mean we won't know.”

“OK” Cordelia says then Dean tells them he was going to go call the morgue and till them to hold the

body and tells them hid goodbyes. “Do you have the diary?” Cordelia asks. “No, I gave it to Officer

Stillwater when he came by last night and he said he'd copy both the newspaper and diary, but we do

have the video” Mick answers. “Good, where is it?” Cordelia asks. “I started watching it last night, but

i'll start it over again” Mick answers. About ten minutes into the movie Cordelia and Mick decide to

wait and see if Fred could make the video quality better and stop the video and Cordelia gets up and

goes back into her bedroom to take a bath. Mick gets up a few seconds later and goes into his bedroom

and gets back in bed. After Cordelia is done taking a shower she comes back out to the living room and

turns the TV on. An hour later she hears a knock on the door and Mick comes out of his room and

answers it. “Hey, I got up early and went and copied the items you wanted” He says as he walks in the

door and puts the copies o the kitchen table. “Thanks, could yo do another favor please?” Mick asks.

“Sure, what is it?”

“put it back where I got it from” Mick answers. “Sure, will do. So you guys got it from inside the

mausoleum?” Stillwater asks. “yeah theres a door on the right side of the window and it was found on

the middle casket” Mick answers. “Ok, hope you guys solve the mystery, thanks for taking it over and

bye” Stillwater says as he shakes Micks hand then says bye to Cordelia. “Bye “ Both Cordelia and

Mick say as Stillwater walks out the door. As soon as Stillwater leaves Mick calls Angel. “Hey they

gave us the body, where do you want it sent.?” Mick asks into the receiver. On the other end Angel

answers the bottom floor of their office. “OK” Mick says then after hanging up with Angel calls the

morgue and tells them where to send the body. “So you all packed?” Mick asks as soon as he hangs up.

“Yeah, what times the flight?” Cordelia asks. “two pm” Mick answers as he gets the video out of the

player and heads into his room.

At ten am after checking out they get in the car and take it back to Enterprise then catch a cab to

the airport.

 

 


End file.
